


I Know You

by LordofKavaka



Series: Persian Nights [2]
Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofKavaka/pseuds/LordofKavaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT. Sequel to YOU DID NOT KNOW ME. Dastan has something to tell his bride. From Tamina's prospective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

Who is this man, who stares at me with such love in his eyes, yet does not know me? I have never met him before, and this is the first time I have ever seen such a handsome face. His boyish smirk makes my heart race and I wish to know what he knows. It is almost like he knows me already.

The way he laughs when I become cross, the way his eyes sparkle when I snap at him, irritated at some jest of his, shows how much he enjoys the banter. How much he relishes it.

When his brother offered a marriage of alliance, a lump jumped in my throat and I feared that he was going to make me one of his many wives. Then he turned to his brother, the Lion of Persia, though not of his blood, was a prince nonetheless.

They said he was the one that stormed the city gates and had taken my fair city. That he was the conqueror of Alamut. Now he was going to take me. Yet, standing before me now, he looks nothing like a warrior. His response to his brother's offer of marriage was curious, and his gift, the dagger that I had tried to see safely away, was even more curious. His cryptic remarks made me yearn to know what he knew.

As we walked around the fountain, his eyes drinking in the sight of me like a man thirsty for water in a desert, he speaks to me and tells me how much he was looking for to getting to know me. His lips curled and it was as he was going to say  _again_.

He looks at me with his eyes, looking gentle and kind, and I felt a sudden spell of dizziness, as if I knew him. As he offered a hand, and I accepted, I felt a longing for this man. This Prince of Persia, as if he was destined to be the man I loved. As if, somehow, I had loved him before, but had only forgot.

After a time, I tell myself that I know him. Somehow, someway, I know him. The looks he gives me, tell me I do. Yet, I do not remember. As our wedding day draws closer, and I fret over what to expect, I wonder if I have just let my mind run away with itself. I had never expected to marry a man such as Prince Dastan. I had always thought I was to marry some soft priest of our order to continue the line of priestess to the dagger and ensure that the original promise was kept.

Now, I wish I knew him. Knew his secret, the one that hid behind his eyes and his playful smirk and teasing laugh. I know by the way he looks at me that he wants nothing more than to take me, but it is more than just that. He wants to make love to me.

I blush every time he looks at me like that. I have never seen that look before in a man. Sure, I have seen the looks of lust, but never the look of a man who wanted to make love to me, not just take me.

The night before we were to wed, my prince comes to me, and takes me for a walk along the city walls. He talks about his childhood, growing up an orphan on the streets of Nasaf. It aches my heart to hear how much he had to suffer as a child. Yet his eyes are strong and he shows now ill feelings towards his past. He tells me how the king saw him in the marketplace and glimpsed a prince in him, a street urchin with no noble blood.

"Tamina," he says softly, looking nothing like the Lion of Persia. He gently strokes my arm in such a tender way, an intimate touch that only comes from more knowledge of me that he could possibly have. "I have a confession to make. And before we marry… I must tell you."

"What?" I ask, nearly choking with anticipation of what he was about to tell me.

He looks at me with those wonderful blue eyes of his, and a distance smile curls on his lips. "I know about the dagger and about the Sands of Time…," his eyes look deeply at me filled with love. "And I know you."

Before I could say anything, he pulls me to him and kisses me. His beard scratches against my cheeks, kind of itchy, but I pay it no heed. His lips are so soft, so warm, so moist. All I want is to feel them against mine. As the kiss deepens, and I feel a burning desire clench my heart, I open up to him as he opens up to me. We share a kiss that only lovers lost to time could have.

It was like some magic force was calling down through the ages. Through time itself. It was always as if, we were meant to be together. As if destiny had chosen us. As if the gods themselves were blessing our union.

As he pulls back, he gazes longingly into my eyes and runs his fingers gently down my face. Then he tells. Everything.


End file.
